Okita Moe
"You can't go around changing people's minds like that!" '- Moe commenting on Voice´s carefree attitude towards brainwashing people.' Appearance She´s a pretty blonde girl with green eyes. She´s 158 cm "5.18", being slightly below average in height. Her hair goes down to chest-length and is knotted up in two twin tails. Usually wears a fishing hat and she has an ahoge that can be seen once it´s removed. FYI: It is much bigger than the one on the picture. Moe´s physical appearance can be considered attractive. She doesn´t work out much, but sticks to diet that keeps her fairly slim. She also has a rather big bust size, but still no match for Marika. She often found wearing the everyday school uniform. She´s also been dressed in Voice´s clothes a couple of times. Aether Form: '''In her aether form she wears a full body armor that protects her from any reasonably powerful harm. It appears she wore nothing under the armor. The old armor got destroyed due to Moe forcing herself to attack Kashou. Her new clothes is a blue-colored turtleneck shirt, sneakers and bike shorts. She also wears an new armor with green gem attached to it. Part of the armor package includes a large bracelet hanging around her left arm. Backstory Ever since she was a little child, she had heard stories from her mother (Okita Megumi) about her missing dad and the world of Aether. She´s had a voice coming from inside her head as long as she can remember. It later takes the form of her long string of hair also known as an "ahoge". Adventures '''Moe´s 1st exciting Aether world adventure: In order save Her fellow classmate Kizuato Kashou, takes part in a group who makes use of Greather to which takes them to the Aether world. While searching for Kashou, she and her allies comes across a group ravantanian rogues, which Moe among others manages to handle with ease. Continuing wandering through the night they pass by a living forest and later sleep in a mountain. Her group later ends up in a town where she fights eatharian spear-user for the heck of it, much to Moe´s surprise he could handle quite the beating from her. The group end up stay in the town and the next morning get news from a TV about Kashou slightly pinpointing her location. Moe decides to go out on her own and later comes across a masked assassin who she fights and clumzily falls on at one point. In the end she unawarely makes use of Voice´s suggested brainwashing powers and forcibly turns her into an ally. Next she fights a massive group of ninjas who gets defeated by her and her newely made ally as they finishes them off with the out of nowhere combo attack (whirlwind something) to which the defeated ninjas vanish going up in smoke. Moe also gets to work gaining a little change for her trouble, though later the town ends up in panic and she decides on follow route of the problem, much of which leads to her finally coming across Kashou but she has amnesia, so Moe tries taking advantage of the situation trying convince Kashou that they´re good friends, but sadly for her it fails. Some time after that, Kashou manages to recover from the amnesia. With their mission complete the group decided on going back their homeworld and goes to the nearest portal back home with some farewells to the new faces who escorted them to them to the portals. Back to the Aether World: In search of Lost Friends: A Chosen Battle: The crazy chase: After all that was said and done, Moe was brought along by Kashou together with other Chosen One´s. Kashou had stolen a bus for all to sit in where many rested for a while. Their current mission was to help save Saikawa´s father who had been thrown into jail for being suspected as a murderer. Separated into small groups, the Chosen One´s that had joined went in to the prison to save her father. A lot of the situation let to Moe among others being careful to not be spotted by the guards. But nevertheless, in the end. A loud noise was made in the victims cell which Moe had opened with her raw strength and hastily ran out with the prisoner. However, one of the guards with strong relation to the prisoner would not allow this and drove after Moe with a jeep equipped with a gun. Moe had to run into the forest nearby, yet the guard persistently followed her to an inhumane extent. Moe decided on ending it quick and transformed into to her strongest form. Leaving the prisoner behind a tree, she managed to destroy the vehicle, but the man still resisted. Clare with her recklessly extensive behavior figured that there would be not point in keeping him alive now that he had seen them. Moe however would not allow this and had to keep him away from Clare´s deadly hammer swings. Luckily Kashou dropped in falling from the sky, not to mention, falling right on top on the guard. She let the guard go, telling him that no one would belive him no matter what he said and then made sure he was bound to a tree and eventually found by the other guards when everyone would most likely have already left. Saikawa reunited with her father telling him she had been good, yet Kashou teasingly and enjoyingly told otherwise. After that, everyone returned to the bus. Back to the Aether World yet again: Yet again, Moe together with Kashou and co. drove to the easiest accessible portal to the Aeher World. As they had come through the portal the came across the current guard. A young girl wearing a large sword suddenly surprised that her anime evening was interupted by unexpected guests. The guard hearing of Kashou´s feats escorted them to the nearest capital to speak to the leader of the Ravantanians where she hoped for answers. Reaching the city she also came across an old friend and later went to the building where the leader dwells. *To be continued* The perverted scientist´s new suits: ''' '''Moment of relief and hunger: A race - who will win: In a mansion and away in a cannon: Have a safe landing and enjoy your new company: Skills Moe is a rookie, but comes equipped with formidable abilites, making her hard to defeat at times. Aether Powers: '''Moe transforms into a nekomimi and gets cat-like affinities like good hearing, speed, nimbleness and great strength. Her transformation also comes with a medium-sized sword and she gets equipped with an armor. '''Fighting style: '''Despite having a sword, she rarely uses it in fear of killing others. If anything she uses the flat side as a blunt object or as a shield. She preferably uses her fists and/or legs instead. She lacks training in basic fighting so most of her attacks are considerably random. '''Energy: '''Moe has the power to charge energy from her body to boost her body with both strength and speed and also imbed weapons with it. When her powers backfire, it doesn´t rebound back at her for some reason. Voice: '''With the help of her voice, Moe can work together with him to perform certain abilites the average person wouldn´t be able to do. Given Voice has the power of an ahoge he has the ability to split himself into smaller pieces of hair and even extending himself for a certain length. For him to extend further beyond any sort of point, Moe´s energy is needed. He has also shown to have the ability to bring in people he touches to Moe´s consciousness where he can (much to Moe´s disliking) easily dispose of the average foe. Voice also has the ability to brainwash people upon wrapping himself around them. Much of what Voice does requires Moe to be in Aether form and is therefore only limited to things like simply speaking in her head, however if Moe´s in Aaether form he can speak out loud so anyone near can hear him. Power Booster: Self-explainatory. Moe can charge energy inside her body to become slightly more powerful. She can also choose specific areas to boost. The voice (her ahoge) is also optional. Powerwrapper: The voice himself has the ability to give her a power boost by wrapping himself around her. '''Healing Touch: '''The voice has the ability to heal Moe. '''Chosen Transformation: '''Moe and The voice combine their powers for a temporary transformation Moe to a more powerful form. Moe´s powers skyrockets and turns her hair Silver/Gray. At this point, she is in full control of her body (including her ahoge). Reusing the transformation over and over drains much energy. Personality Moe is kind and sensible, but she has a bit of trouble with her own clumsiness at times and with her innocence. She´s mostly energetic at times, but can show slight signs disinterest to some and even comment on her situation seeing herself as being the normal person. She´s a bit of scatterbrain who have a hard time handling difficult situations, so she needs to take her time figure things in her own way. She doesn´t like unnecessary fights and would rather fight without a weapon that can be used for killing and therefore tends to fight without it time to time. She also tends to have moments when she gives in to the desperation like the average person. She thinks highly of her friends and is very trustworthy when she has the resolve. Quotes (Free to add) Trivia *Due to her being a nekomimi she easily gets the cat-like trait of favouring fish among other things. In fact, it once lead to Moe stealing a certain creature´s beloved fish from her refridgerator. *She often tries to befriend people more than fight them. She once thought of befriending a person who wanted to kill her and her group. *Kizuato Kashou seems to be one of the people she´s not fully befriended, but in actuality she cares for her more than others. Kashou´s past and reckless behavior has led to Moe respecting, relying and piting her. Also becoming a bit of a worry-wart. *She´s grown more self-consious about her "private life" ever since Voice proved being able to come out. *Moe is the first of the Chosen Ones who combined her powers with her voice. *Moe´s growth rate in power exceeds other Chosen Ones.